Please don't
by Sachimika
Summary: Luego de la boda de Endou y Natsumi, Kazemaru tiene mucho en que pensar. El porqué de esto y aquello, lo que pudo haber sido y porque no fue, y quien tiene la culpa, y quien no; y lo mas importante, si duele tanto, ¿por que ha aceptado ser el padrino? "Todo eso porque estoy tonto de amor, porque tú me has dejado así." Basado en la cancion de K.will "Please don't" [ONE-SHOT]


**N/A:** Buenas :3 les traigo este pequeño one shot que se me ocurrió mientras escribía otra cosa xS  
Esta inspirado (en gran parte) en la cancion de _ **"Please don't"**_ (Véase el titulo del one shot, que original xD) y pues eso, les dejo leer, espero les guste (lo veo difícil xD)

 **Inazuma Eleven ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, si no que pertenecen a Level 5  
**.

.

* * *

Mientras conduzco por la ciudad con nada más que alumbre a excepción de los focos de mi auto, mientras mantengo mi mirada fija en la carretera no puedo evitar que mi mente divague con respecto a lo ocurrido.  
Y pensar que tantos años de esfuerzo y dedicación puestos en aquella relación se fue por la borda solo porque te fuiste con alguien más, porque te enamoraste de alguien más.

No, no es solo tu culpa, también fue culpa mía, tal vez si hubiera luchado porque no te fueses de mi lado tan fácilmente, si hubiese derramado hasta la última gota de sangre para que te dieces cuenta que te amo y te amare más que a nadie ni nada entonces tal vez no te hubieras ido, aunque creo que si no lo hice fue porque sabía que le amabas más que a mí en primer lugar, que yo solo era un leve cariño o incluso un enamoramiento pasajero.  
Pero que hablamos de culpa, si la única persona que parece estarlo pasando mal aquí soy yo, ya que seguramente tu estarás disfrutando tu noche de bodas con tu aquella personita que será tu cónyuge desde ahora _hasta que la muerte los separe_.

Me pregunto si en todo este tiempo has pensado una sola vez en mi, en cómo me siento. Y si lo hiciste, me pregunto si te habrás sentido culpable por, por lo menos, un momento.

Y trato de convencerme de que si tú eres feliz yo también, enserio lo intento, pero no es posible, tú sabes lo egoísta que soy cuando se trata de tu amor, o bueno, mejor dicho: lo egoísta que _era_ cuando se _trataba_ de tu _amor_.  
Me gustaría que cada una de tus simples sonrisas, hasta esas que se nota que se te salen sin querer, fuesen dedicadas para mí y para nadie más.  
Aun puedo recordar aquel día como si fuese ayer. Aquel día que destruiste mi corazón en pedazos, aquel día que me dijiste que te ibas a casar.

* * *

 _—¡Kazemaru! —grito Natsumi, llamando la atención del aludido, el cual caminaba por la avenida principal— ¡Tenemos brillantes noticias!_

 _—¿Tenemos? —pregunto para luego fijar su atención en el joven que venía tras de ella. Endou— ¿Qué sucede?_

 _—Vamos, dile —alentó Natsumi con una radiante sonrisa._  
 _Endou carraspeo un poco._

 _—Natsumi y yo… —dijo cortando la oración._

 _—Nos vamos a casar —finalizaron ambos al unísono, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._  
 _Ichirouta sentía como ese " **algo** " dentro de él se hacía pedazos._

 _—Felicidades entonces, Natsumi, Endou… —dijo con una sonrisa forzada que paso desapercibida para la joven pareja._

 _—Ah, espera, no es todo. Nosotros queremos que… —volvió a interrumpirse Endou con aquella sonrisa eufórica, casi espeluznante._

 _—Queremos que seas el padrino de la boda…—anuncio la chica sin quitar la sonrisa en ningún momento._  
 _Kazemaru miro a Endou con decepción oculta.  
_

* * *

Y ¿pues qué?, ¿Qué les iba a decir?, ¿"no, váyanse al carajo"?, claro que no, no podía simplemente llegar y decirles eso; aunque quisiera negarme, esa sonrisa… esa permanente sonrisa en su bello rostro. Sí, porque a pesar de todo el dolor que me has provocado tu rostro sigue siendo perfecto para mí, y es que creo que soy masoquista o algo, y no es solo eso, porque cada noche hasta hoy, y probablemente mañana, y hasta que muera voy a siempre recordarte, tu voz, tu presencia, tu todo.

Hace tan poco, hace solo unas horas pude haber dicho que me oponía a aquella unión entre ustedes, pero no lo hice. No sé porque, cobardía tal vez, miedo. Miedo a que me odiaras por arruinar tu día tan anhelado, miedo de lo que pensaran los demás, lo que pensaran de ti y de mi.  
Porque lo nuestro estaba mal visto, vaya a saber uno el porqué. Pero no tenía el derecho de solo llegar, parar la boda y llevarte conmigo a algún lugar, ya que después de todo lo nuestro ni siquiera fue oficial, puede que lo que paso incluso fuera algo pasajero, algo de una o dos veces; pero no, me niego a pensarlo.  
Aun así, el día de hoy te veías radiante, y me dio rabia. Todas esas miradas de amor, ¿Por qué no pude ser yo?, muchas veces lo dijiste: te amo.

Pero todas esas veces que me profesaste amor eterno… ¿solo era para poder encamarte conmigo?, si lo veo de esa forma tiene mucho más sentido. Claro, nunca va a pasar más de eso, siempre seré Ichirouta Kazemaru, el juguete con sentimientos. Pero qué más da, porque sabes más que bien que te voy a seguir queriendo; y aquellas noches en las que peleen sabrás que si acudes a mi voy a dejarte entrar en mi casa y voy a consolarte incluso si la culpa sea tuya, y te desahogaras, y puede que las cosas terminen tomando una ruta distinta, te irás sintiéndote culpable por la mañana , aunque volverás a tu casa como si _"nada hubiese pasado"_ , aun a pesar de todo lo que me has hecho sabrás que para la próxima vez las puertas volverán a estar abiertas, porque así fue como comenzó, de hecho.

Todo eso porque estoy tonto de amor, porque tú me has dejado así.

Me estaciono, porque mis ojos están empañados de lágrimas, y por muy molesto que me sienta con el universo no pretendo querer matar a nadie, no aun.  
Me limpie los ojos con un pañuelo, no sirvió mucho, porque es uno de los pañuelos que tú me has dado. Lo único que hace es avivar mi llanto desesperado.

Veo por la ventanilla, no he podido escoger peor lugar para estacionarme: frente al edificio en el que vives. No importa, ya no puedo estar peor.

Y es que la peor parte de toda la historia es que te has ido con otra persona, no una persona cualquiera, sino que te has ido con la única persona que alguna vez supo de lo nuestro, a quien considere confidente y aliado.

Eres de lo peor. Me traes loco, me dejaste loco desde la primera vez que te vi.  
El recuerdo de tus labios sobre los míos, el roce de nuestros cuerpos, cada lugar en donde has tocado arde como no tienes ni idea.

Te amo, te ame, te amare siempre. Trato de odiarte, pero es bien sabido que no es posible…  
Porque me traes loco, loco de amor por ti, nadie puede hacerme sentir así, ni más ni menos que tú… Natsumi Raimon.

.  
.

* * *

 **N/A:** CHAN.  
A que no se lo esperaban, ¿verdad?, o tal vez si y yo soy muy predecible y hago pésimo drama (?)  
Pues, fue algo medio raro. Recuerdo estar escuchando esta cancion y pensando en lo desencajada que me dejo el video cuando lo vi por primera vez, entonces me dije "Oye, ¿por qué no hago algo parecido?"  
Al principio iba a ser Endou la persona en la cual pensaba Kazemaru, pero después pensé que la esencia del MV de la cancion estaba en que nadie se esperase el final, entonces fue algo como:  
"Si lo hago con Endou sera bastante obvio, hay una montaña de fic's así. A ver, ¿como lo hago entonces?, ¿Kaze enamorado de Natsumi? ja ja ja... ¡espera un segundo!"  
Y así fue :v  
Espero que a alguien le haya gustado uwu, aunque tiene muchas fallas a decir verdad (por ejemplo... dat flashback, como que me desarmo todo xD)  
Eso, nos leemos!


End file.
